Revenge is sweet, but Kenobi is sweeter
by Tara4
Summary: ABH, You nd Obi Wan are padawans, and he is annoying the crap out of you...you are about to learn that revenge is sweet...and alot of fun.
1. oh how I hate thee, let me count the way...

DISCLAIMER - Yadda yadda yadda Lucas Film. Yadda yadda yadda George Lucas, Yadda Yadda Yadda Ewan MacGregor (= babe) Yadda yadda yadda...mmmmm Hayden Christensen. (yet another babe)  
  
A/N: This is ABH, and I hope you like it...  
  
Revenge Is Sweet, But Kenobi is Sweeter.  
  
You hated your master for making you do this. You couldn't believe that you had to finish all of your home work before you went to sleep that night. You knew you had to do it, but you were planning on putting it off for at least another day or two.  
  
So now here you are, walking through the dark halls of the temple, clutching the stupid permission note in your hand, the note that gives you permisson to be out of bed and in the library after curfew.  
  
Stupid assignment, stupid master, stupid note, stupid temple, stupid stupid stupid.  
  
All you want to do is sleep, you have been awake for at least 48 hours. Sleep would be good, sleep would be so good right about now, but the stupid assignment had to be done.  
  
You push open the large door of the jedi library and look around its dark emptiness. You have to admit that is it kind of freaky, dark, shadowy, quiet and freaky, but you have to get your work done, so you dump your stuff on a desk, turn on the lamp, and go out in search of a book.  
  
You groan, it always seems that when you need a particular book you can never find it, but all you know is that you need that damn book. The faster you get the book, the faster you finish the assignment, the sooner you can go to bed.  
  
You turn into the next row of books and begin scanning above eye level. You are not looking at the floor, so there for you do not see it till it is to late.  
  
You trip and hit the library floor hard. Turning your head back, you realise you tripped over something...or even some one.  
  
"What the hell are you doing there Obi-Wan?" You ask, he just smirks at you and stands, helping you to your feet.  
  
"I am doing my Jedi History assignment, I must have fallen asleep" Obi- Wan tells you, You smile and then glance at the book in your hands.  
  
"Thats the book I was looking for" You tell him and point at the book.  
  
"Well, come on, I'll share it with you" He smiles and guides you out of the books to the table you had chosen.  
  
You move together back to the table and sit, Obi Wan collects his things from a near by table and sits beside you.  
  
You turn the pages of the old dusty volume carefully, skimming th pages for relivant information. Obi Wan leans in closer to you, reading the pages as well. His arm lightly brushes yours and you feel an involentary shiver go through you.  
  
You never really thought how sexy Obi Wan was. You had known each other forever, you grew up with him, but there is some thing about him now, in the library, with the limited light shining off of his eyes, his body so close that you can feel the body heat, some thing that just makes him appealing to you now.  
  
You've stopped reading your book, just turning the pages now, lost in your thoughts of the gorgeous padawan sitting beside you. You go to turn the page again, but you suddenly feel a heat on your hand. He was holding your hand, stopping you from turning the page.  
  
"This...imformation is important" He tells you, you look at him confused before finally realising that he is talking about the assignment, you smile and begin taking some notes.  
  
About ten minutes later, Obi Wan begins to turn the pages again, you can feel your eyelids getting heavy and let out a yawn. Obi Wan smirks at you.  
  
"I am tired" You explain, he nods and keeps looking for information. It is a matter of minutes before you fall asleep, you head resting on your hands.  
  
A soft shaking wakes you some time later. You snap your head up and look around the dark library. Obi wan is shaking you awake.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" you ask appologetically  
  
"A while, I thought I should wake you up so you can get started on your assignment"  
  
"Oh crap, my assignment, I have to start it" You exclaim as you look for some thing to write with, reaching for the book.  
  
"Hey, calm down, calm down" Obi wan smiles as he puts some thing in front of you.  
  
"What is this?" You ask.  
  
"My notes, just put them in your own words" Obi Wan smiled  
  
"Kenobi, thank you, I am so thankfull I could kiss you...But of course I wont" You smile at his shocked expression. He laughs and sits down across from you.  
  
"You can go if you are finished" You say  
  
"No, I will stay with you, make sure you dont fall asleep again." He grins a really sexy grin, leaning back on his chair and resting his feet on the table in front of him, leaning back on the back legs of his chair. You smirk at him and read his notes quickly.  
  
You stop and scan the sentence again, does that really say what you think it says.  
  
"Obi Wan?" You question  
  
"Yes?" He askes  
  
"Why does it say that padawans were given masters in order to stop teenage knights from playing practicle jokes on intergalatic senators?"  
  
"Well, you know, it is the truth" Obi Wan replied  
  
"I dont think so" You reply, reaching for the book.  
  
"Ok, it should say that masters are there to look after the padawans, generally keep them out of trouble as well as guide them in the ways of the force...I just thought that if you fell for it, it would spice up your assignment" he smiled  
  
"Yeah, and give old master Kitren a correnary" You reply lightly and continue reading. All of the rest of his notes were good so you began to translate them into your own words.  
  
You yawn again and see Obi Wan smirking, You are starting to get sick of his attitude. Just cos he got sleep the night before doesn't mean he has the right to sit around and brag about being able to stay awake.  
  
You glare at him and he just starts laughing. Using the force you push him from his chair. He lands with a thud on the ground, now it is your turn to laugh.  
  
But he is not laughing back, and he hasn't sat up either. From where you are sitting it doesn't even look like he is moving.  
  
"Ok kenobi, you can get up now" You say, but he doesn't reply, he doesn't even move.  
  
"Kenobi...come on man, you can get up now" You say, he still doesn't move. You would never admit it to any one, but that was one of the scariest moments of your life. You stand and move to the other side of the table. Obi Wan is laying uncomfortably, his arm tucked behind his back and his face mysteriously pale.  
  
"Crap, Obi Wan" You say as you kneel down beside him "Come on Obi Wan, wake up..."  
  
He is still not moving, your heart is beating really hard in your chest. You dont know what to do, what if he was seriously hurt, should you go and get Master Jinn, should you try and wake him up.  
  
You slap him softly across the face and then lower your head to his mouth, trying to feel his breath on your face.  
  
You can feel his breath on your skin, thank god he is ok. you pull you face away from his and the first thing you notice is his smile....he is smiling, the slimy rat was smiling.  
  
You slap his arm again, hard "Obi Wan, that is not funny"  
  
"I am sorry, but I couldn't help it, you opened yourself up to that one" Obi Wan grinned.  
  
"You really are a moron, you know that" You yell and stand again, moving back to the other side of the table.  
  
"I am sorry" He repeated as he stands. But you are to busy packing all of your stuff,  
  
"Do you have any idea how scared I was when you were not moving, I thought that you were dead...and as if my life wasn't bad enough, I had to deal with the fact that i may have killed a fellow padawan...you really arn't the brightest lightsaber in the temple are you?" You tell him and turn to walk out of the library. You need to calm down, Jedi's are not to know anger, but you are so angry at him right now all you want to do is leave.  
  
"Hey, I am really sorry" Obi Wan tells you, grabbing your hand and pulling you back to the table. "Now sit...and finish your assignment"  
  
"Yes master" You grin, you hated when Obi Wan would do that, he would tell you what to do and then you would lose yourself in his eyes, his beautiful eyes and you would cave, you would cave completely.  
  
You begin to write and you realise he is reading over your shoulder. Damn him that is annoying.  
  
"Stop that" You hiss  
  
"Stop what?" He asks and leans in closer to read.  
  
"Stop it" You say, he grins and moves closer, his head almost resting on your shoulder. You can stop yourself from closing your eyes, feeling his hot breath against your bare neck. His fingers come up as he begins to toy with you padawan braid.  
  
"Would you stop that Obi Wan" You whisper, but you dont sound as convincing any more, his broad chest is pressed against your back, his arms carefully wrapping around your shoulders.  
  
You moan and settle back into his light embrace.  
  
"Did I really scare you" he whispers, you nod, not completely trusting your voice. "I am really really sorry, i hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me"  
  
"Of course I can forgive you obi Wan" You smile, his grip tightens on you and he leans forward, gently pressing his lips to your cheek. You turn your face and smile softly, he grins back and brings his lips to yours, brushing them softly on yours.  
  
You moan into the kiss, you cant believe that one of the worlds sexiest padawans is kissing you. His tongue runs along your bottom lip, begging silently for enterance. Your lips part and you turn in your seat, facing him fully, welcoming any explorations of his hand.  
  
But he pulls away.  
  
"You should really get your assignment done" he smiles at you evilly and then stands, messes up you hair alittle, and then walkes out of the library, throwing one last glance over his shoulder, showing his incredibly sexy, evil smile.  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Payback's a bitch

Chapter number two...yay.  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own The characters of star wars, I do not own Obi Wan Kenobi (I wish I did)  
  
any way, enjoy  
  
*****  
  
You hate the arrogant bugger.  
  
Hate leads to anger, anger leads to the darkside...but you dont really give a crap.  
  
How could he do that, you were sharing a moment, a moment that you knew you remember for the rest of your life, and he just got up and walked away.  
  
You know what that means...War.  
  
You have a plan to get him back, and the scruffy looking nerf hearder deserves every thing that is coming to him.  
  
And it is all to take place in jedi history.  
  
He grins at you again as you walk through the door. You take your seat at the back of the room. Uhhh, you cant wait to get this show on the road.  
  
Your teacher strolls in and Obi Wan leaves the spot where he was talking with his friends and moves to his seat. This is going to be fun.  
  
"I shall collect your papers now..." Your teacher begins and moves around the room, collecting the papers from your fellow padawans. Just before he moves to Obi Wan's desk, you reach out with the force, forming a soft, warm brease to move across his face, almost like some one was breathing on him softly, Then the brease turning into a pair of force made lips. Just as he is just about to hand over his assignment, the lips press onto his, capturing them in a soft yet passionate kiss. Obi Wan moaned in pleasure, his eyes snapping shut. when the lips disappeared, he looked at the shocked teacher.  
  
"Surely, Padawan Kenobi, the assignment was not that good" your teacher grinned, and you take pleasure in the shade of red that Obi Wan has turned, that would teach him, but of course, you were not finished yet.  
  
"Sorry Master" he says softly, sinking down into his chair, trying to hide his shame. Then, it hits him, he realises what has happened. You sense his actions seconds before he acts them. You turn away and begin talking to some one beside you just as he turns to look at you.  
  
The class begins as normal, but you are not listening, hell, no one is listening, No body ever listens...so now is time for the next part of your plan.  
  
Using the force, you form a set of hands and begin to softly rub his shoulders, massaging the knots out of the muscles. You grin when Obi Wan's breath increases. He turns to you, but you look down at the data pad in front of you, reading and taking notes. He turns back to the front of the room and you begin to move the force hands down his back.  
  
You find a point in his spine and apply pressure to it, and he groans loudly. Your teacher turns to him, and he turns bright red again. You pull the hand away, laughing silently at the effect you are having on him.  
  
The force hand snakes down under the top of his shirt and over the hard muscle of his pecs. His breathing has increased and his heart beat it gaining speed, you can hear his heartbeat coursing through you own body.  
  
The force hand flicks his nipple before working its way down his body, leaving feathery light touches.across every inch of skin. You grin to yourself when the hand reaches his tight, hard abdominal muscels, running lightly over them, and then dipping into his navel.  
  
You anticipate that he is going to turn to you again, but this time you dont look away. Your gaze mets his and you smile as innocently as you possibly can.  
  
//payback is a bitch, huh Kenobi//  
  
//Go to hell Wench//  
  
While communicating with im mentally, the force hand continues its treck over his firey skin. You can almost feel the soft hairs trailing down into his pants.  
  
//What, you want me to stop?// You ask innocently  
  
//Yes// he replies.  
  
After one last caress of his skin, you pull the force hands away abruptly. You smile as Obi-Wan groans out loud at the sudden absence.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi...are you feeling ok? I will not tolerate any more interuptions from you" Your teacher asked, a few of the padawans laughed at obi wan. He glares at you...if looks could kill you would be so dead.  
  
*****  
  
TBC..... 


	3. Adventures in the Fresher (return of the...

DISCLAIMER - Last name is not Lucas, so there for I dont own the characters. Last name is not Kenobi, so there for I am not a character. Last name is not MacGregor, so i dont own him (that honour belongs to his wife...lucky b*/$h...*I mean no disrespect to mrs macgregor, Ia m sure she is a nice lady* and unfortunately, my last name is not Christensen (but I am hanging on the hope that maybe one day, just one day he might turn up and tell me he loves me...the dream aint that unrealistic, I mean, we only life in different countries and he is only five years older than me..). ::Tara realises how pathetic she is an dbegins to cry::  
  
Any way, on with it...  
  
*****  
  
Laying back onto your bed, you yawn, sleep, sleep time. It feels like you had not slept in years, but now was your opportunity.  
  
You had no assignments, no prior engagements and your master was not around, now all you had to do was get yourself to sleep.  
  
A very easy task. Your eyelids were already feeling heavy  
  
You close your eyes and you allow yourself to slip into that magical, peaceful time just before sleep takes over your body.  
  
But there is another sensation.  
  
A tingling, a tingling that is strong, travelling from your kneck down to your breast.  
  
You groan, all you need now is sleep, not some weird force feeling that is just going to keep you awake. But the tingling is moving, and no matter how much you try to ignore it, you know that will never happen.  
  
The sensation is spreading, now has spread across your stomach as well. You cant help but stroke your skin, intensifing the feelings.  
  
Your master would tell you to be on guard when strange feelings over take your body, but now, weather it be from a mix of tiredness and enjoyment or just from not caring, you decided to ignore it, and just let it happen.  
  
The tingling seems to change, almost as though the configuration of the molecules had changed. You close your eyes, relaxing back into your bed, just feeling the feelings.  
  
It took a while, but you realise that the tingling had transformed to a hand. A force made hand that was running down your chest, over your abdominals, coming to rest on hip.  
  
You open your eyes as you look down at the ties of your pants begin to undo. You can not concerntrate on anything except for the seduction through the force.  
  
Seduction...you are being seduced by the force...but that is not right, some one would have to be using the force, willing it into existance.  
  
"Kenobi" You exclaim, sitting up, why had you not thought of this before, if only you had taken the time to shield your thoughts...if only.  
  
//I hate you so much// You tell him  
  
//Oh well, you cant have every one loving you// he replies dismissively.  
  
//No I really hate you// You smile as his hand lossens the waistband of your pants and tickles the smooth skin there.  
  
//Oh, I know you hate me, I can feel it// Damnit, you can almost here the smugness in his force connection.  
  
Well, two can play at that game.  
  
You stand slowly, not to bring to much attention to yourself, he can feel your movement, and you want it to be a surprise to him.  
  
You move to the fresher, and stip off your clothes.  
  
A second heartbeat joins your in your chest, Obi Wan heartbeat, and it is beating rapidly. He had realised you are now naked and preparing yourself for the shower.  
  
//Hey, Obi Wan, you may wanna try breathing// You tell him as the second heart beat increases from it's already rapid pace.  
  
You can also feel Obi wan squirming, he is probably at his quarters, in a state of meditation, inwardly squirming...  
  
...and that's the way you like him, uncomfortable, awkward and squirming.  
  
//what are you doing Obi Wan?// You ask suductively You can feel him take a sharp breath.  
  
//Med...med...meditating// He replies shakily. You smile, this is classic, he cant even construct a simple sentences any more.  
  
//Is Qui- Gon around?// You ask  
  
//No, I am alone// He replies breathlessly  
  
//Go get in your fresher// You tell him  
  
//What?// He asked  
  
//Go and get in the fresher Obi Wan// you repeat, and then you could sense him standing, moving through his quarters and then stopping, more than likely in front of his fresher unit.  
  
//Strip// you command  
  
//Umm, are you sure?// he questioned, you smile...you never realise sexy Obi wan is just as sexy as every other Obi wan.  
  
//You started this Kenobi...are you scared?// You ask  
  
//I am not scared// he replied, just a little unconvincing.  
  
you smile as you sense that Obi Wan just stripped out of his robes and stepped into the fresher.  
  
Forming a set of force hands again, you concerntrate all of the force you can handle on his cheeks, brushing them lightly and then moving your hands down his body, exploring every inch of his chin and neck, then his shoulder muscles and his chest.  
  
You feel a set of force hands form on your shoulders, but you cant lose your concerntration, you cant let him win.  
  
The rounds in this little game of seduction are tied one all, and there is no way you are going to let him win this one...it was going to be your victory.  
  
Your force hand runs down his chest again, stroaking his nipples.  
  
//MMMMMMMM, that feels good// he tells you. You smile, at least he was enjoying himself, that would make it so much better when you went through with your plan.  
  
You sense him moaning again as the hands make their way lower, running softly over his abs and then lower.  
  
//You like that?// you ask  
  
//I love that// he replies.  
  
//oh...ok// You smile evilly and then retract the fprce hands from his body.  
  
//What? you little...// Kenobi groans.  
  
//Good night Kenobi// you say as you exit the fresher.  
  
//And Kenobi...never call me a wanch again// you add before crawling into your bed, and putting up as many thought sheilds as possible. 


End file.
